


I don't get paid enough for this

by milkkicoffee



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: ...that's it really, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Era, Modern!AU where Placibabes works at McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkicoffee/pseuds/milkkicoffee
Summary: A Modern!AU where Placido Penitente, after everything, wound up as a worker at McDonald's.Inspired by bilanceral's post on tumblr. (Filipino + English)





	I don't get paid enough for this

**Author's Note:**

> Once I read bilanceral's tumblr post about headcanons on this prompt, I just had to write everything that went through my head.

His mother had big dreams for him.

 

Study at the University of Santo Tomas, she said.

 

_Magtiis ka lang, what would I tell your father up in heaven when I meet him there if you quit studying?_

 

Become a lawyer, she said.

 

_‘Well, guess what, ‘Nay? Your son’s a McDonald’s Employee._

He did not study for more than four years for this. He did not endure Professor Millon’s insults for this. He did not deal with the likes of Tadeo and Juanito Pelaez for this.

 

**And he most certainly did not leave Batangas and come to Manila for this.**

Placido had the most irritated look on his face, as he saw Juanito and his gang coming closer to the entrance. The security guard noticed them, and looked at Placido, then shook his head. ‘Seems like they’re going to cause a ruckus for ol’ Penitente again.’

The guard opened the glass door for them, and as Juanito crept closer and closer towards Placido, his forehead creased and gave him and his gang glares. Noticing this, Juanito used his arm to jump over the counter, his foot and leg hitting the cash register, put an arm around him and let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Oh? Ba’t nakakunot 'yang noo mo? If you keep doing that, your face’ll be like that permanently, ya know?” He cheekily asked Placido.

“Get out. Doon ka sa harap. Alis.” Placido said, as he escaped Juanito’s grip and pushed him away. Seeing this, Tadeo and Sandoval snickered.  
Pecson let out a loud sigh and complained “Can you guys hurry? I’m h-u-n-g-r-y for some chicken nuggies!”  
Juanito pretended to shake off dust after he got pushed away, and walked back to his friends.  
  
  
“So, Batangueño! How about you take our order now, yeah?” Juanito said, and put his hands on the counter. Placido rolled his eyes and asked lazily, “Ano? Ano na?”  
As Juanito was about to say his order, Pecson butted in and ordered one of everything from the menu.

“What the **shit** , man? Are you making my job harder for me?” Placido gritted, glaring daggers at Pecson.

  
“Hey, don’t blame me! We’re all just soooo…hungry!” Pecson dramatically expressed, while rubbing his stomach. Placido balled up his fist as he proceeded to input a plethora of Pecson’s orders.  
  
“Uy, hati-hati na ba tayo ‘dun?” He heard Tadeo whisper to Sandoval. “Siguro. Let’s take advantage of this, man! He pays, we get his food.” he replied.  
  
“How about a happy meal?” Juanito teased, as he rested his chin on his hand and smirked at Placido.

“Happy Meal mo mukha mo, peste ka.” Placido snapped, his gaze not leaving the cashier as he was still busy putting in their orders.

 **** _‘I don’t get paid enough for this.’_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If Rizal saw this and every El Noli fanfiction on this website, he would have shot himself instead.


End file.
